Cold Hearts Become One
by OliverBonnefoy323
Summary: Ivan Braginski gets the feeling something strange is going to happen. So, what happens when he meets a hybrid boy who's go temperment issues? Using my Oc, this will be a story a hurt, laughter, anger, and love!...OMg, cheesey summary, I'm sorry :p
1. Chapter 1

**((Ok, so I wanted to make this for a really long time, but due to lots of assholes on Omegle who hate OC's, I got scared to. I really hope you like it and please don't hate me for doing this!))**

Chapter one~ A Cold Russian Night

A seemingly normal day for the tall Russian, nothing to eventful really was happening. There wasn't a world meeting today and it was cold. Yup, such a seemingly normal day…..so why did Ivan get the feeling this day wasn't going to be normal?

From the moment he woke up, he couldn't help but feel like something about today was could to be eventful. He didn't understand it. Maybe some Vodka would help his mind be at ease…..but, of course, there was no Vodka in the fridge.

He sighed, closing the door of the fridge "Do I really go through Vodka that fast? Well, might as well go pick up some more, da?" he said to himself.

He put on his thick coat, exiting his house into the coldness and snow that was his country.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and tightening the scarf's grip on his neck.

Ivan hated the cold. Why couldn't he just live somewhere warm where his sunflowers actually grew? He dreaded living where he did, and of course _**HE**_ had to represent the whole damn country. He had to live through all the shit this country went through, treating scars that _still_ open up, having every mistake he ever made shoved in his face by that dumbass American.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't really complain about his life being miserable. There were people who were worse off than him.

Just then, a low, painful growl came from the alley way.

Ivan jumped slightly at the sound, looking into the dark place.

"D-Damn, it hurts…." Whimpered a small voice.

Ivan poked his head in further; trying to get a better look at was talking.

There was a boy, eighteen at the least, on his hand and knees. His clothes were torn to hell. How the boy didn't get frostbite at this point was a mystery to Ivan. He had silver hair, short and a bit choppy. His bangs covered the left half of his face. The tips of his hair were navy blue. He was shaking violently.

Yet the strangest about the boy was that he had odd, bear like ears. They matched his hair color, but had the pattern of Cheetah fur. His tail resembled that of a dogs, though one not as big. Again, it had the same strange pattern on it. It was hung low, hiding in between his legs. His nail were sharpened and elongated.

"Privet?" He asked.

The boy looked up at him. His eyes were a piercing golden color. He had a nose stud, giving him a bit of a modern look.

Ivan could tell there was something wrong with the boy, aside from his looks of course. Ivan slowly approached, kneeling down and gently placing his hand on his cheek.

For someone who looked like they'd been in the snow for hours on end, the boy was surprisingly warm.

Ivan looked into his eyes carefully. There was no shine to the boy's eyes and they were hazy. It was almost as if….

"Are you high?" Ivan asked, concerned for someone so young to be on drugs.

They boy was shaking more "…no clue….." He muttered, closing his eyes tightly, as if he were in pain. "T-They just….."

"Who? What did they do to you?"

"The green stuff." He muttered. "They gave it to me…..to make me calm down….it hurts…"

Ivan arched an eyebrow "Sedatives?"

The boy looked up at him, looking like he was going to drop at any moment. His eyes were pleading, though they were hazy "Please….don't make me….."

"Make you what? You have to start making sense, alright?" Ivan said, worried for the boy.

The boy fell against him, his eyes closing "…go back…don't make me go back there…"

Slowly, the boy slipped into unconsciousness. His breath was soft and slow.

Ivan caught the boy, holding him close. He couldn't very well leave the boy here to freeze to death…..Or for someone to come to take him back to god knows where he didn't want to go. Besides, they boy intrigued Ivan. He had no idea what he was.

So, forget the Vodka! He picked the boy up with ease. He frowned "Your so light…..I wonder when the last time you ate was."

He carried the boy bridal style, turning back to walk home.

The boy seemed to curl up into him, his eyes closed in peaceful sleep.

Ivan laughed softly "The day is eventful after all, da?"

Once in his house, Ivan cranked up the heating considering his house was freezing. He gently carried the boy up into one of the spare bedrooms.

He gently placed him in the bed, putting thick covers over him to keep him warm. Hell, if the boy could stay warm for that long in Russia, he deserved to be warm.

He patted his head gently, "Sleep, you need it. I'll find you some clothes to wear, da?" He said, spacing on the fact the boy was already sleeping.

Ivan looked around in his closet. He frowned "There has to be something to fit him….Ah!" He pulled out a baggy grey hoddie and some old baggy jeans from when he was still very young. He also grabbed a long-sleeved shirt. Estonia had given it to him, but it was too small for Ivan. Maybe it would fit the boy!

He came back in the room, setting the clothes on the chair near the bed.

"Ngh…ow…" Ivan heard. He turned his head to see the boy stirring. His eyes weren't hazy and had some shine to them.

He smiled "Ah, you're awa-"

BAM!

Ivan flinched, seeing the boy with a gold statue in his hand that he had grabbed from the bedside table. He had already thrown something at him. He was standing on the bed in a fighting stance, glaring and growling at him.

"Who the fucking hell are you?!" He spat.

Ivan blinked "Well, that's one way of waking up I suppose." He cleared his throat "I am Ivan Braginski."

"Why the hell am I here?!...Actually, Where the fuck am I?!"

"Don't you remember?" Ivan asked "You were in an alleyway and you were sedated. You passed out and I couldn't just leave you there to freeze to death!"

He scoffed, gripping the statue "Bullshit! I would remember meeting someone as tall as you! Have you seen yourself?! You're the size of a fucking silk tree!"

Ivan frowned "Why do you think I'm lying?"

He growled "Because you're a human!"

"Well, te-"

"Humans aren't kind to people like me! You bought me to be a slave to you of some sort, didn't you?!"

"No, I-"

"Ha! I fucking knew it! Well I ain't doing shit for you asshole. I-"

Ivan walked over, batting his head lightly to shut him up. "Bad kitty."

The boy blinked, growling "I'm not a cat!"

"Well you obviously aren't human, so mind telling me your name and just what you are?"

The boy sighed angrily, sitting back down on the bed. "I'm a Bandersnatch…and my name is Snatch."

"Snatch what?" Ivan asked.

"It's just Snatch."

His eyes widened "You don't have a last name?"

Snatch shook his head. "Yeah, people like me aren't allowed to have last names. My whole life I've just been Snatch….or boy…or it….or bastard….or-"

"Ok, I get it." Ivan said, sighing, then getting an idea "You can have mine!"

He looked at him strangely "What?!"

Ivan nodded "Da! Your name can be Snatch Braginski from now on!" He smiled happily.

Snatch blinked, glaring at him curiously "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you haven't wronged me in anyway."

"I threw a book at you five minutes ago!" he snapped.

He smiled "Second chances!"

Snatch, blinked, looking away "…..I-I guess it has a nice ring to it….."

Ivan blinked.

"S-Snatch Braginski I mean…..I-I could get used to it."

Ivan smiled happily "Great! Are you hungry?"

"No!"

Stomach growl

"….ok, maybe a little…." He said.

Ivan smiled, getting up and walking out "I'll make you food, da? You can change into the clothes!"

Snatch waited until he was out, standing up and wincing. "D-Damn, I fucking hate those bastards for hurting me!"

He got the clothes, putting them on and looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't look to bad.

He smirked "Snatch Braginski….I kinda like it….."

**((Stay tuned for chapter 2 to read the adventures of Ivan and Snatch!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hi...I made another chapter...I hope you like it!))**

Chapter 2~ Claw Marks.

Ivan found himself dumbfounded by the mysterious creature sitting in his living room. He just couldn't stop staring! Snatch was very interesting to Ivan. First off, there was the fact that, even he told him he was a Bandersnatch, Ivan had no clue what he was. He acted like a normal human from time to time. He seemed a lot like a rebellious teenager (hell, he probably was!), but there was also an animalistic aspect to him. The way he started at things, the way he walked, every little thing about him gave off an animal like vibe. Even sitting on the couch he seemed a lot like the Alfa dog asserting his dominance and claiming the soft couch for his own.

Ivan was surprised when Snatch turned back at him, glaring. "I'm not some fucking circus attraction for you to gawk at you know." He growled "Either stop starting or snap a fucking picture."

Ivan blinked "Oh was I staring?"

"Yeah, you were."

"My bad then." He said, walking to sit next to him "But, you're interesting."

The Bandersnatch looked confused, "Interesting…that's a first…."

Ivan poked his cheek "If you're going to be living here, then I need to know some things about you. It's fair, da?"

Snatch glared at him "Who said I want to live here?! I'm defiantly not living with some damned human!"

"I told I am a nation….besides, where else would you go?"

The boy was silenced for a moment, looking down at the ground.

Ivan sighed "Sorry, that was rude."

Snatch shook his head, setting his finished food down. "It's fine…so what do you want to know?" He asked, turning to him, his tail swaying lightly.

Ivan smiled happily "Okay, how about when you tell me something, I tell you something. It sounds fair, da?"

Snatch nodded "Alright you go first."

Ivan thought "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." He said simply. "How the hell are you a nation?"

Ivan smiled "The people of my nation believe in me, so I exist."

"I guess that kinda makes sense…..kinda….." Snatch said.

Ivan though for a moment. "How about family?"

Snatch sighed. "Yeah….Two brothers, one older and one younger." He smiled softly. He liked talking about his brothers to other people.

Ivan smiled. He decided he liked it when Snatch smiled. He looked genuinely happy, at peace, "What a coincidence. I have two sisters, one older and one younger." He chirped. "Tell be about your brothers!"

Snatch smiled, remembering them fondly. "Alright. My younger brother's name was Jay. He was a Jabberwocky. He was a bit of a cry baby when he was younger. I always thought he was really sweet. He'd try his best to do nice things for us, even if he couldn't really do anything. He was an amazing pianist too. His favorite thing to play was Moonlight Sonata. He really was such a sweet kid." He smiled more, remembering when they were all little. "Then there was my older brother. His name was Jub. He was a Jubjub bird. He always thought so little of himself, but he was absolutely the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. So colorful and happy. Really just so unique. Oh, and the voice on that boy-hell angel's would be jealous of that voice."

Ivan smiled, glad to see Snatch reminiscing so fondly of family. "Um…..Not to be rude, but why do you keep on talking about them in the past like that?"

Snatch frowned, his gaze kept to the ground. Ivan's eyes widened as he slowly started to realize. Snatch talked about them in the past because they're was no possible way to talk about them now….Snatch's brothers had passed.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

Snatch shook his head "It's fine."

"…How did they….you know….?" Ivan said, slightly awkward.

Snatch took in a deep breath. "Jub had really weak lungs. He got sick all the time. One day, his body just gave out…and Jay…" He shuttered at the memory. It made him sick to think about, and made him want to kill every human that even looked at him.

Ivan put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to say anymore…I've seen my share of awful things and I know it's not the thing you want to recall."

Snatch swallowed thickly, looking up at him "….Why are you nice to me?"

Ivan smiled at him "Because I can tell deep down, you're nice too…you just don't know how to show it."

Snatch sighed, holding his head.

Ivan could tell Snatch was distressed, so he opened his arms for him "Hug?"

Snatch chuckled "What are you, four?"

Ivan's arms didn't drop, so Snatch scooted forward, leaning in and hugging him. He smiled softly. Snatch hated the fact he was always warm, it was uncomfortable. So, it felt nice to hug something cold.

Ivan liked having the warm body close to him. He felt the boy nuzzle him slightly. He smiled, assuming that this was a sign of affection from the young Bandersnatch. He looked down, seeing his tail sway happily and his ears pressed against his head, though he could tell he wasn't scared. It felt nice to have someone this close and not be scared.

So, through out the rest of that evening, they asked questions, laughing at times. Ivan was happy with how much he learned.

Apparently, the Bandersnatch was a terrifying beast from the Jabberwocky poem in Alice in Wonderland. Snatch liked raw meat as compared to cooked. His claws were a symbol of his pride as a Bandersnatch. He got his nose stud when he was about fifteen because he just wanted one.

Ivan looked at the clock, surprised. "Heavens to the Betsy! It's already eleven?!"

Snatch yawned, stretching and looking tired.

Ivan looked to him, smiling. He gently picked him up and carried him to Ivan's room. He set him on his bed. "We'll have to go shopping for clothes tomorrow. Are you fine sleeping in those?"

Snatch nodded, looking up at him "Are we sleeping together?"

Ivan looked back at him "Do you not want to sleep with me?"

Snatch shrugged. "I have no problem with it." He took the Jacket off, seeing as he didn't want to wear it.

Ivan changed quickly into some boxers and a grey t-shirt. He looked back at Snatch, noticing that he had claw and scratch marks all over his neck. He frowned. There was no doubt the poor thing has even more all over his body.

Ivan laid in the bed next to him, Snatch curling up next to him. He looked up at him. "Just so we're clear, I'm not sleeping with you because I want to….I'm tired and it's convenient."

Ivan laughed, petting his hair "Good night Snatch."

Snatch snuggled into him. "Good night Ivan."

And with that they both fell asleep.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress! B-But the boy…..H-He just escaped!"

The sound of acid dissolving skin rang through the room. The guard shrieked, holding his eye.

The women looked up, stern green eyes glaring "Let that be a lesson to you! I want that boy found. I will not lose money because of your incompetence!"

One of the more shady looking guards smirked "What can we do to him once he's back?"

The women returned the smirk "Beat him, torture him, rape the boy if you want. I couldn't care less. So long as he's alive, he gets me money." She dismissed them. She looked back towards the window.

"That Bandersnatch thinks he can get away from us, huh? Think again."

**((Ooooh~! Suspence. Please contiune on to Chapter !**


End file.
